Iron Man VS Samus Aran
Iron Man VS Samus Aran is the seventh episode of Fatal Fiction. It features Iron Man from Marvel Comics & Samus Aran from Metroid. Youtube Who has the superior tech, Tony Stark or Samus Aran? Let's find out! Interlude Proto Dude: Highly advanced futuristic armor, is awesome! Two of the most notable wearers would be Tony Stark, the Iron Man. Red Wolf: And Samus Aran, the Bounty Hunter employed by the Galactic Federation. Proto Dude: I'm Proto Dude. Red Wolf: And I'm Red Wolf. Proto Dude: And its our job to examine both warrior's strengths, abilities, weapons and weaknesses to see who would win in a fight. Iron Man Proto Dude: One of the founding members of The Avengers. Tony Stark is known for being highly intelligent and tech savvy. Red Wolf: He even built a powerful suit of armor all by himself while he was locked up in a cave. Proto Dude: Speaking of his armor, we'll be giving him one of his most powerful suits ever, the Bleeding Edge Armor. Despite its stupid name, the Bleeding Edge Armor is incredibly useful and practical. Due to the fact that it lies within the hallow of Starks bones, he can call it out at anytime. When he wears it, he comes equipped with all of his usual powers, such as the ability to fly or shooting out Uni Beams. Red Wolf: He also has a bunch of handy little gadgets like smart bombs. Proto Dude: Considering that he can use all kinds of weapons like the Proton Canon or the Repulsor Blast, the sky is never short on attacks. Shows a Marvel Super Heroes Arcade clip of Iron Man performing a 95 hit combo on Shuma-Gorath by summoning the Proton Canon to finish off the combo. Marvel Super Heroes Referee: MARVELOUS! Red Wolf: And if he needs a good defense, he can always activate his shields. Proto Dude: With enough effort, the Bleeding Edge Armor can allow the user to lift a few 500 tons or 1,000,000 pounds. Stark can even reach maximum speeds of 5 miles per second. His main weakness is the fact that is heart is so weak, he needs to have an RT Node implanted, but then again it enhances his senses, so it works out nicely I suppose. And believe it or not, the invincible Iron Man falls victim to Alcoholism. But whatever, when he manages to stay sulber, you really don't want to mess with him. Travis: Power at 400% capacity. Tony Starks: How bout that? Tony Starks then shoots his Uni Beam at his target, causing him to get knocked back several feet away. Samus Aran Proto Dude: Orphaned at a young age, Samus was raised by the Chozo, who gave her some of their DNA. Samus trained under 1,000 times Earth's gravity from the age of 3, up until she was 14. Because of this, no human can possibly keep up with her strength. Solid Snake: Without that bulky Power Suit, she's gotten a lot more agile... You know, I bet if I took off all this heavy gear, I could catch her... Mei Long: Um yeah, you wish. Even without the Power Suit, all that training she did with the Chozo has made her a super athlete. I don't think a normal human could ever keep up. Just look at her. Solid Snake: Hmm... Her loss. Red Wolf: She also displays remarkable intelligence being skilled with puzzle solving and hacking, not to mention the fact her marksmanship is at an extraordinarily level. Proto Dude: She has used several suits of armor in the past, but perhaps her best one is the Omega Suit. It is an enhanced version of the Fusion Suit which gives her greatly increased strength and durability. It also allows her to use the Absolute Zero Ice Beam, plus the suit is very resistant to heat. Red Wolf: That's not all Samus can use, she can just do seemingly scientifically impossible things like transform into the Morph Ball and travel at great speeds. Planning Power Bombs as she moves around in it. Proto Dude: The Power Bombs cause large explosions that wipe out anything in there path, and she also has missiles. If the Super Missile wasn't enough, it can be further upgraded to the Seeker Missile. Red Wolf: Of course, how can we go through her arsenal without mentioning the Power Beams? I mean seriously, there's so many different kinds! Proto Dude: She has Freeze Beams, Charge Beams, Grapple Beams, the Nova Beam and more. The Nova Beam actually lets her bypass armor and target organic material directly, thus making any defense provided by one's armor useless. Red Wolf: Although some of her speed needs to be sacrificed when using this armor, she's still more then fast enough to keep up with her enemies. And her reflexes are so great she can dodge pretty much anything. She can even go around wall jumping. Proto Dude: Finally, with her scanner, she can analyses anything she sees, so as long as she's close enough to it. Samus Aran doesn't really have any weaknesses to exploit since the Omega Suit renders her weakness to ice useless. Red Wolf: She is prone to screwing up from losing all her equipment at the beginning of each mission, but that's pretty much it. Samus Aran: Sorry for keeping you waiting Adam. Lets go home. Fatal Fiction (Mario jumps to knock the box with his head as a coin appears with Samus Aran winning the home territory advantage as the fight will take place on Planet Zebus as seen on Metroid) Proto Dude: Yep, this is going down on Planet Zebus. Cues the music for War Machine's Theme from Marvel vs Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes Iron Man stands around on Planet Zebus as Samus Aran stands on top of her ship as she dose an analysis on Tony Stark as it mentions Bleeding Edge Armour, equipped with Repulsor Tech Node, and has a Bounty of $12,600,000,000 dollars. Samus Aran: Your mine. Samus Aran then fires a shot at Iron Man as he looks at Samus Aran with neither side have nothing to say to one-another. Fatal Fiction Referee: FIGHT! Samus Aran then runs and jumps right at Tony Stark performing a jump kick attack that hits him successfully and performs an elbow attack followed by a high sweep kick, an axe kick, and a low crouch kick. She then uses her Grapple Beam to grab Tony Starks with it only to miss as he backs away and ducks to avoid the beam itself. Tony Starks then fires a missile right at Samus Aran which successfully hits his target and knocking her back several feet away. Tony Stark: Superior attack! Samus Aran then fires a missile of her own back at Tony Starks successfully hitting him, he then jumps towards Samus Aran as she's now decked out in her Power Suit, he then attacks her with a beam attack which misses when Samus Aran jumps away and then turns back to attack Tony Stark with a missile. Tony Stark then unleashes his Uni Beam attack which Samus Aran absorbs with her buster then fires the energy back at Tony Stark successfully hitting him but blocks the attack with his shield. Samus Aran then fires another missile at Tony Stark which he blocks with his shield as well, fires another missile and blocks the 2nd attack. Tony Stark then turns off his shield then dashes towards Samus Aran attacking her with a 2 hit combo, he then pauses for a moment as Samus Aran falls into a state of confusion as Tony Stark unleashes his hadoken-like hand beam attack knocking Samus Aran back. Samus Aran then jumps to fire a missile from above which Tony Stark destroys with his Repulsor Blast, then jumps towards Samus Aran with the intent to attack her with a Smart Bomb, which she successfully avoids by jump-kicking Tony Starks. Samus Aran: Is that all? A few moments pass as Tony Stark hits Samus Aran with a high crouch punch, Samus then hits Tony Stark back with the same kind of punch to the face as both do a low crouch kick on one-another, he then follows in with another punch attack as she punches him back as Samus Aran dose an uppercut with everything on screen freezes for a moment... Ed Boom: TOASTY! As Samus Aran uppercuts Tony Stark, he counters the blow with a beam push attack then summons is Proton Canon with the intent to finish off Samus Aran. Unbeknownst to Tony Stark, Samus Aran was quickly able to use the Ball Morph to avoid the blast of the Proton Canon itself. Tony Stark then unsummons the Proton Canon thinking he obliterated Samus Aran only to realize she was behind him as she fires off a Nova Beam then freezes him in place. Samus Aran then morphs into Ball Mode again while Tony Starks is helplessly frozen in place and places a bomb under him, which then explodes that shatters Tony Starks to pieces as Samus Aran gets back on her ship and leaves the area. Fatal Fiction Referee: FATALITY! Results Red Wolf: That battle was the bomb! Proto Dude: Since the fight took place on Zebus, Iron Man's power was divided by nearly 1,000 rendering him closer to say Batman's strength then his original strength. Further more, the Volt Driver requires multiple tera-watts of energy, which is enough power to satisfy the entire world's electrical needs. For an extended period of time, considering that even bugs in Metroid take multiple tera-watts to kill... see where were going with this? Red Wolf: Now, we know some of you are thinking, because at least a few people watching this episode haven't passed 1st Grade: This fight was rigged, if this took place on Earth, Iron Man soo would of won! Proto Dude: Well we hate to burst your bubble, but if Samus Aran was fighting on Earth, then her power and speed would be increased by nearly 1,000 times thanks to the lessen gravity. Therefore, she would of won anyways. Proto Dude: After scanning him and discovering there was a human within the Bleeding Edge Suit of Armor, using the Nova Beam was a no-brainer. And Stark had no defense against that. Also, lets just say that being frozen at absolute zero is a bit problematic for Stark... Victory goes to Samus Aran. Trivia * This is the 7th Episode of Fatal Fiction. * This is the 4th Fatal Fiction Episode where a Hero is set against another Hero. * This is the 2nd Fatal Fiction Episode where Ed Boom makes a cameo appearance but only appears once after Samus Aran performs a successful uppercut on Tony Stark. It is also the 3rd episode where a character makes a cameo since Mega Man vs Astro Boy & Vega vs Baraka respectfully. * This is the 1st Fatal Fiction Episode where a video gaming character gets set against a comic book character. * This is also the first Fatal Fiction Episode where after the winner was declared, an incoming message from DJ Meowmix mentioned about the fact he established his own youtube channel. * This is also the 1st Fatal Fiction Episode that also became a Cartoon Fight Club Episode on April 6, 2016... and should be noted that Cartoon Fight Club did a poor job with that episode. Category:Fatal Fiction Category:Hero vs Hero themed Fatal Fictions Category:Video Games vs Comic Book themed Fatal Fictions Category:Season 1